Feeling Different
by snowangel787745
Summary: They say that a moment can change everything. Suddenly, that's becoming all too true for Claire. Always so sure, knowing exactly how she felt. Until now...ON HIATUS INDEFINATELY!
1. Chapter 1

Takes place in Season three Volume three "Villains" episode #1 " The Second Coming", when Sylar takes Claire's power.

Full Summary: When Sylar pays a visit to his favorite cheerleader for his new favorite power, something inside of him changes…

Pairing: Sylar and Claire

Rating: T ( just in case )

Sylar stood up and casually walked away from the small blonde cheerleader lying on the table, his wound already healed. He wasn't very used to facing his victims after taking their ability. They were always dead.

But not Claire.

He usually just left whenever he acquired the ability from the person, but something was holding him there. He walked over to the wall and picked up the top of Claire's head, carefully.

Sylar stepped over beside her and placed it where the cut was, watching her heal. He wanted to get away, didn't want to face her for what he had just done to her.

He really didn't want to, but the hunger was uncontrollable, inevitable and unstoppable. When he felt the hunger, nothing else could stand in his way. He was Sylar. A serial killer. Unable to control a deep hunger, consuming him everyday.

Even though his body was healed, he always felt injured. Whether it was the loss of his mother, the many murders or the lonely person that he was on the inside, he didn't know.

He headed towards the door, but stopped when he heard a small noise.

"Wait, what about me, you're not going to kill me?" she asked quietly, tears beginning to run down her face.

"Poor girl, there's so much about yourself that you don't even understand. Your brain's not like the others Claire. You are not like the others. You're different, you're special. And I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to. You can never die. And now I guess neither can I." said Sylar.

(Here is where the story changes!)

Sylar turned around holding the little red folder holding the identities to the most dangerous people with abilities. The ones from level 5.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door to the Bennet House. He was about to step out, but heard Claire's sobs, her muffled crying.

In that instance Sylar felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He paused, mid-step. At first he didn't recognize the feeling. First came confusion, then realization.

Regret.

He felt regret.

* * *

So there it is. Should I continue my story? Promise it will be more Sylaire and I WILL keep true to the characters. No crazy things. So…Should I?


	2. Discoveries

Thank you to everybody who reviewed, encouraging me to continue. I have decided to continue! YAY! So here we go you guys!

Sylar turned on his feet, facing Claire, whose head was buried by her hands, releasing sobs. She was still on the table, legs crossed, crying. Sylar felt a pang inside of his heart at the sight, releasing a small gasp.

Claire's head snapped up and stared at the man before her.

"W-why a-are you still h-here?" she asked in a small shaky voice.

Sylar took a step towards her.

"Get out you s-sick…sa-sadistic….cr-creep!" she screamed as loud as she could, but it only came out as a whisper.

He took three more steps, now right in front of her.

"G-get away f-from me!" she said.

Sylar leaned down to look her in the eyes.

Claire looked away.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly, causing her to stare at him.

"W-what?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Sylar just stared at her.

"S-sylar?" Claire asked, backing up slightly.

Sylar snapped out of his trance.

"I've gotta go." he mumbled, turning to the door.

He yanked open the door, then turned to look at her.

"Sorry." he said, then turned and ran out of the door, slamming it shut.

Claire stared at the door for several minutes until the sound of Mr. Muggles' paws hitting the floor brought her back to reality.

Mr. Muggles whined and howled.

"A little to late to rescue me." She mumbled, picking him up and patting his fur.

Claire thought about what had just happened, trying to decipher Sylar's actions.

After a half hour of analyzing every little motion, word and facial expression, she had only come up with one thing. She was confused.

After another half hour she discovered that, somehow, she wasn't upset with him anymore. And instead of hatred, she felt like she wanted to see him again.

She shook her head.

_This is ridiculous! How can you be OKAY with what he did!?_ the little voice in her head asked.

She knew that she shouldn't be fine with it, but she was. For some unearthly reason, she just wanted him to know that she accepted his apology. She just needed for him to see that she was fine. She just wanted to see his face…

Claire started laughing, jumping off the table to get a glass of water. She was still giggling when she took a sip, Mr. Muggles staring up at her.

She was okay with it sure, but she didn't like him _that_ way.

At least, she didn't think so…

Claire placed the glass of water into the sink, and began pacing.

I don't like him. she thought.

She walked over to the couch and laid down, falling asleep….

Sylar approached her, lifting a menacing finger, tracing an imaginary line over her forehead, leaving a trail of agonizing pain…..

Claire snapped out of the nightmare when she heard the door open and her adoptive mother gasp.

"Claire! Oh no!" she yelled running to hg her daughter.

"Did that CREEP do this?!" she yelled.

"Y-yes." Claire whispered.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." said Sandra.

"Yeah, I know." she whispered.

But it already was…..

__ ____

So…how was that? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Recovery and laughter

Thanks again everybody! I like the constructive criticism so keep it coming!

Claire sat in the dinning room chair, starring at nothing as her mother swept up the broken glass from the kitchen's tile floor. Claire had taken a bath and changed clothes as soon as her mom had let her go.

Sandra stopped to look at her daughter's distraught face, then poke the words that she had been waiting to say since arriving at their home, discovering the worst sight she had ever seen.

"Claire, when you are ready to talk about it you know I'm here right?" said Sandra with a typical worried mother's face.

Claire stared at her mother for a few seconds, then replied in a bored and depressed monotone with an expression to match.

"Yeah." Claire said lazily, and then turned back to staring at the tiles.

Sandra shook her head, then continued to sweep.

"I'm so angry! To think that that monster was in this house! Maybe we should go to a motel." said Sandra in a mumbled tone, still sweeping the broken glass from the floor.

"He's not coming back." Claire said.

"How do you know that?" stated Sandra, once again stopping to look at her daughter.

Claire stood, walking over to her mother, for the first time showing any emotion.

"Because he got what he wanted." Claire said, then turned on her heels to run up the stairs.

"Claire!" Sandra called after her, but Claire had already reached the landing at the top of the stairs.

_ - _ - _ - _

Claire jumped onto her bed and stared at the bags she had packed in preparation for her lovely trip to Odessa to check on Nathan. _Forget that._

Claire rolled over to a sitting position to turn to the television which she clicked on.

Claire channel surfed for ten minutes with a bored expression on her face.

Finally, after another five minutes of anxious flipping, she sighed heavily and walked over to her dvd shelf. Claire stared at the different boxes of dvds, trying to decide on something funny to watch.

Sure she was forgiving Sylar for his actions, but the process of the day was just too much for her. She needed to laugh, and she needed to now.

She hummed as she drug a bored finger over the titles. She picked up a season 1 box of _CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION. _

"Love it, but doesn't take my mind off of Sylar." She mumbled. She replaced the box and continued to trace her finger over the spines of dvd cases and instantly smiled as her finger landed on just the cure for sad days.

"Hmm, I haven't watched this in a while." she mumbled as she picked up the season six disc box of _FRIENDS._ She slid the case out folded out the box, picking out disc one.

Claire hummed to the beat of the theme song as she waited for it to load in her dvd player. As it loaded, she turned off her light and sat on her bed, grabbing the little silver remote on her dresser and selecting her favorite episode on the disc and on the series.

Claire smiled watching the opening of _The One After Vegas_ appeared on her t.v. screen.

She watched as Chandler appeared and said, "Okay this is it."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Monica.

For the first time that day, Claire burst into laughter as Ross and Rachel came through the small wedding chapel doors, laughing and cheering.

For the first time, Claire relaxed. She let her tense body relax and sunk into her pillow, laughing and enjoying her favorite show.

_ - _ - _ - _

Sylar stood on the sturdy branch, desperately trying to keep his balance and avoid causing attention to himself as he took another step to window in front of him.

He stared into the room in front of him, watching Claire laugh. He smiled at the sight, although he didn't know why he had come here. He smiled even wider as he realized what she was watching. FRIENDS. He loved that show. That was what had gotten him through his awkward years. He stifled a giggle as he turned his attention from Claire to the t.v.

"I'm so drunk!" said Phoebe.

Claire laughed and Sylar stared at her again. She was okay, and that was what mattered.

Sylar had only one thought as he watched Claire laugh.

_WHY am I thinking about CLAIRE?!_

_ -_ - _ - _

Okay so how did I do? I had a little shout out to my favorite shows there! P.S. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I update sooooo much faster when you do! So….hit or miss?


	4. Stalking the serial killer

Ok so, I told myself that I wouldn't update until I had 20 reviews, but my story was begging to be written. So, I updated but I really want you guys to review! P.S. I am trying to make my chapters longer, so here we go. The beginning of this chapter is a bit different, so tell me if you like it or if I should go back to my other method.

_ - _ - _ - _

The next morning, the warm Costa Verde air was blowing and all the birds were out.

Well, that is until the morning was interrupted by the shrill and very pitchy scream of Noah Bennet.

"That MONSTER was HERE!?" screamed Noah Bennet, his face twisted in agony and pure hatred.

Sandra shrunk away from his sharp cries and only weakly nodded, staring up into her husband's horn-rimmed glasses, peering at his eyes.

Noah's expression softened as he saw his wife's expression. But only a little.

"Sandra, where's my gun?" he asked.

_ - _ - _ - _

Claire's eyes snapped open as she heard her father's voice.

"_That MONSTER was HERE!?"_

Claire jumped up from her bed, rubbing her eyes and tiptoeing over to her door to listen in on her parents' conversation.

As Claire reached the edge of the stairs, her tired, bloodshot eyes landed on her parents. She could see her father's hands grasping her mother's shoulders, and her mother wore a look of fear.

Claire witnessed her father's expression soften, but only momentarily.

"_Sandra, where's my gun?" _asked her father.

Claire's eyes widened and she turned to place her back against the wall. She placed her hand over her mouth to avoid screaming. She was hearing her father talk about _killing _Sylar! This can't be happening!

Just then another thought entered her mind but her mother must have been thinking the same thing because she spoke up. . .

"Noah, don't be foolish!" said Sandra as she smacked her husband's arm as if the mere suggestion was pure insanity.

Noah winced and Claire couldn't help but giggle.

Noah and Sandra's heads snapped to the stairs. Claire covered her mouth again. Noah and Sandra shook their heads and returned their gazes back to each other. Noah took his arm and guided Sandra to their couch, sitting down with her.

"Now, I know that you're upset about what Sylar did to Claire," Sandra began, lowering her tone, " but, she's okay, and that's all that matters. Besides, he took her power, he can't die. Now if…" Sandra began, but Noah interrupted her.

"No, that's not true!" said Noah.

Sandra and Claire's heads snapped to Noah Bennet in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sandra.

"Well there is this guy, Adam Munroe. He can do what Claire can do. But, the trick is, you just hit him in the back of the head and BANG! Gone." explained Noah.

Sandra thought on this while Claire violently shook her head. She couldn't believe this! All this time and she never knew anyone who could heal!

"Well, if it is possible…I guess it's okay." said a reluctant Sandra. "But, at least comfort Claire before you leave. I don't want her worried about you."

Claire couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just sit around like a bump on a log and let her dad just go around shooting someone! Even if it was someone like Sylar. Claire stood and hurried into her room pulling open her white closet doors to pick out something to wear.

At first she was just going to throw on the first thing that she could find, but decided against it and grabbed a tank-top and some cute shorts. So what if she was only going to find Sylar.

_It's a girls natural right to look good._ she thought. And it was true. Claire smiled to herself as she put on her clothes and went to her small white vanity and began brushing her long blonde hair.

After she finished brushing her hair, she applied some light eyeliner and some blush. After she was done she looked in her mirror and nodded in approval. She smiled at herself. It felt good to feel like a girl! She stood and peered out her door, searching for any signs of her family. Nobody.

She flew down the stairs and entered the small "family" office. Once inside she tugged open the desk drawer and fingered through the files in the Primatech box. She rolled her eyes. How could she have ever thought that her father worked in a paper factory?

"I have no idea." She mumbled with a bored look on her petite face as she dug through the file folders.

"Jesse Murphy, Knox, Candace…Ah! Here we go! Sylar…." said Claire, pulling out Sylar's file, excited expression taking over.

Claire opened the red file folder and searched the page on top for an address. She saw it printed below a photograph of Sylar. Claire had to admit, behind the eyebrows, he looked almost cute in the clipping. It was obviously taken before he took on the alias of Sylar because the man in the picture was wearing glasses and a sweater-vest holding a plaque. His face wore a nervous and shy half-grin that she found adorable.

"This must've been taken in his watch-shop…" Claire mumbled.

She saw the address and wrote it down o a stray sheet of paper she found.

1146 Trenton Place Apt. 1B

Queens, New York 11011

Claire replaced the file, wishing that she could read-up more on his past, but decided to do that later. She ran and grabbed her cell-phone and called the only person that could help her without telling her family.

"Hello, West?"

_ - _ - _ - _ - _

Claire landed with a thud as she hit the concrete of the building that Sylar lived in. She cringed as she cracked her neck.

"OUCH!" she screamed.

"Well, sorry. You know, I always thought that when you'd call me back, it would be to ask me out. I never thought you'd ask me to fly you to some other guy's apartment across the country!" said West.

"Yea, well I'm a complex individual! Besides I have to warn him. Thank You." She said walking over to give him a light hug.

"Catch you on the flipside, Claire. Call me if you need a lift." said West, turning to fly off of the building.

Claire starred up at the sky watching him disappear into the clouds. Claire sighed and walked over to the door leading to the apartment complex and immediately began to wonder why she'd come here. Just because he lived here didn't mean that he'd be here.

Claire shook her head and walked down the winding staircase until she reached the apartment door. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and knocked on the door.

_ - _ - _ - _ - _

Nothing. No answer.

She sighed and knocked again.

Nothing. Again.

Claire's expression turned to frustration and she pressed her left ear to the door and knocked again. She thought that she could hear something.

"Hello? Sylar are you in there? It's me, Claire." she said.

The door swung open and Claire tumbled, but landed in Sylar's arms.

Claire inhaled deeply, gazing up into his dark brown eyes. She never realized what a beautiful color they were.

Sylar stood her back up, awkwardly taking a step back from her.

"Why are you here?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, uh, my dad is going to try to kill you." she blurted out, coming out of her trance.

Sylar snorted. "What else is new? He can't kill me, though." He said

Claire shook her head. "That's not true. He found out that there's an off switch in the back of the head. That's what I came here to tell you."

"Why? It wasn't 24 hours ago that I split open your skull and dug through brain and here you are in my apartment, warning me about your daddy trying to kill me?" Sylar questioned her.

Claire bristled. "I just came to warn you." she said quietly and hatefully.

Sylar softened slightly. "Don't worry. I moved the little off switch."

Claire nodded. "Okay."

After a minute of awkward silence, she finally spoke up.

"Well I guess I'll get going." Claire said, walking over to the door, turning the knob.

"Where are you going to go? Peter and Nathan are down in Texas. Guess Claire-bear didn't think her little plan through." Sylar said smirking.

Claire thought for a moment. He was absolutely right. She had no money for a plane ticket and her New York family was in Odessa, supporting Nathan in the hospital.

"No, I guess I don't have a way home then." She mumbled.

Sylar's head snapped to face her.

"Here, go get a plane ticket." He said, handing her 300 dollars.

Claire just stared at the money, questioningly.

Sylar shrugged. "Consider it a thank you."

_ - _- _ - _ - _

So…..Good or bad? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Getting home

Claire stared at Sylar's extended hand, confused and not knowing if she should take it or not. Sylar rolled his eyes and snatched Claire's hand, placing the money in her palm. Only, his hand lingered there for longer than it should have.

Sylar cleared his throat and stepped away.

"Thanks." said Claire, sticking the money into her shorts pocket. "So, why are you here in New York?" she asked.

Sylar only shrugged. "Why would that matter to you?"

"I was just wondering, that's all." She said, rolling her eyes.

Sylar smirked. "No really, why do you care?"

"Well, I mean, you took all those files. I just thought that you might have been busy splitting open skulls!" she said, harshness and hate seething into her words.

Sylar flinched at her tone. "Well maybe I just wanted to come back here. Think things over, slow down. If that's too hard for you to understand, then you can leave!" he screamed, scowling.

Claire stepped back, afraid of what his next move would be.

Sylar saw the fear in her eyes, but also detected a sense of confidence inside of her. He immediately softened his expression and his tone, speaking slowly, trying to control every urge to snap back another sharp retort. He closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Claire, I just don't think that this is a conversation that we should have right now." He said carefully, drawing the words out slowly, eyes still closed.

Claire automatically relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

Sylar's eyes opened to stare at her. "Sorry, I just get nervous sometimes when people get angry." Claire stated, a bashful expression held in place on her features. Sylar could see the light blush spread down her cheeks. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Really it doesn't matter. You just took me off guard." He said still laughing.

Claire's eyes darkened and she leaned over and slapped him on his arm. This only made him laugh harder.

"You know, I've known really weak people and really strong ones in my day, but you just happen to rank somewhere between baby kitten and dead mouse!" Sylar said.

Claire glared at him, but had to admit that he had some truth in his words. Claire had never been able to climb the rope in school. She couldn't do a single pull up. All she had on her was cheering. She decided to play along.

"Well, hate to disagree, but I believe that it would be more like a puppy not a kitten!" she said, playfully shoving his arm. They continued to laugh until Claire noticed the time on her phone. When she did she stood up, not even remembering when they had sat down.

"Oh god, my parents are going to kill me!" she said.

Sylar also stood, walking over to Claire's position by the door. "Well then I guess it's a great thing that you can't die." He said, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile.

Claire lightly grinned too. "Guess so." She said. Then, Claire turned on her heels to place her hand on the door knob, freezing and turning to face Sylar. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Sylar said. "Thanks for the tip." He said.

Claire smiled and turned, only to be spoken to again.

"Hey, Claire." Sylar said.

"Yeah?" Claire asked.

"Don't die on me." He said smirking.

Claire smiled, "No problem." she said matching his tone. With that she slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

"Please, don't die on me." He whispered, staring at the closed door.

As Claire's flight took off for Costa Verde, she couldn't help but think of the exchange that she had just had with Sylar. She had actually enjoyed herself. The great thing about him was that there was no bull with him. He never lied to her and never misled her. He never tried to take advantage of her or anything like that. Sure he had tried to kill her, but lots of people had. However, he had stuck around to see that she regenerated.

Before she knew it, the plane landed. Thirty minutes later she was approaching her home, nervous of what was to come. Claire took a deep breath approaching the front door, using her key to let herself in, ready for the freak out.

Claire took a deep breath as she turned the doorknob, pushing open the front door. When she stepped in, three heads snapped in her direction.

"Where have you been young lady?!" Noah and Sandra said at the same time.

"Dude you're so grounded!" said a laughing Lyle.

Sandra turned to him and smacked his arm. "OWWW! What was that for?!" he said, holding his arm with a pained expression.

"Go to your room Lyle." Sandra said, glaring at him until he stood, walking up the stairs.

"Claire Bennett how dare you leave this house without telling me!" screamed her father. Upstairs Lyle was laughing loudly, enjoying his parents yelling at his sister.

"Lyle, shut up and get upstairs! Don't make me come up there!" Sandra screamed. After a moment the laughter was no longer audible.

"Claire, you scared me to death. Please don't do that again." said her mother as she hugged Claire. When she released Claire, Noah looked at Claire. "Explain. Now."

Claire took a deep breath and began her made up story. "Dad, I'm really sorry."

Noah shook his head. "Who were you with?" he asked.

"West. We went to the morning movie and went to the pizzeria down the street from the movies." She said. At least part of her story was true.

Noah pondered what she had said. As far as he knew, her story could be true. He could believe her. "Give me his number." Or not.

Claire rolled her eyes but gave him the number, praying that he wouldn't pick up. "No answer." Noah said.

_Guess luck's on my side today._ Claire thought.

"I will be calling later."

Claire nodded and ran up the stairs, closing her door. She picked up her cell phone and texted West. After a minute he replied that he would tell her dad the story. Claire sighed and glanced at the rest of the money that Sylar had given her on her side table. She smiled. She loved the fact that he had lent her money, just so she could get home.

Claire leaned back against her headboard and sighed. She relished in the days events for a while before realizing that it was dinnertime. Well, more like her mom screamed at her to come to the dinner table.

Claire chewed her lasagna, sighing and smiling contently. Sandra noticed her behavior. "Looks like someone's falling pretty hard."

Claire was so surprised she dropped her fork. "No I'm not!" she said.

Sandra just giggled. "Relax honey. I'm only kidding. West is a nice boy, I'm sure you guys are great together."

Claire was confused for a moment and then realized that her mother had been referring to West. "Yeah." She said.

Noah Bennett had been way too quiet. After a moment, he revealed why. "It's funny that you mention him Sandra."

"Oh?" Sandra said.

"Yes, it's funny because I managed to get a hold to him. He told me that he hasn't seen Claire in weeks."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So….how did I do? The suspense is killing me!!! How about you? Review!


	6. Orange juice and Oh no you didn'ts

Okay, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but, my computer was being silly. So, I really need to have some of Sylar's perspective here. I will get to Claire and her West situation, but let's start with a little serial killer action!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As the white door clicked shut in Sylar's apartment, he stared at it, watching it swing closed. After several silent moments, he broke his temporary trance witha shake of his head. Sylar walked over to his small white fridge and opened the door. As he peered inside, he realized that the contents held nothing more than a carton of orange juice. Sylar shrugged as he pulled it out of the fridge and brought it to his lips to take a sip.

He immediately spit out what he had in his mouth and let out a string of curses. He looked at the expiration date. The juice had expired over a month ago. _Guess that's what happens when you're out of town, slicing foreheads 24/7._

Sylar tossed the carton into his trashcan, his face still twisted in distaste and disgust at the far expired juice. He walked into the only bedroom the tiny apartment held and searched through the drawers. He quickly realized that he wouldn't find anything that he would be happy with when he uncovered the stack of sweater vests and button up shirts. He turned his nose up and continued searching until he found a plain white shirt that would have to do for now.

During all this time he had been just grabbing clothes wherever he could find them, mostly at stores that he managed to swipe unnoticed. As a matter of fact, he hadn't been to this apartment since.....well, he didn't like to think about that.

Sylar tugged the shirt on and stepped out of the room, grabbing the key on the small wooden table by the plastic covered couch. He paused to take in the crappy apartment. He turned up his nose in disgust. He rolled his eyes and turned on his heels, stepping out of the door, heading off to somewhere that didn't disgust him.

The whole time, his thoughts kept drifting back to a certain blonde cheerleader.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Yes, it's funny because I managed to get a hold to him. He told me that he hasn't seen Claire in weeks."_

Claire stopped, mid bite, wide open and all. "What!" said Sandra and Claire at the same moment, wearing identical shocked expressions.

"Yes, what? What _really_ happened today?" Noah began, staring angrily and questioningly into Claire's eyes.

Claire opened her mouth to peak but was interrupted by Noah.

"You know what, I don't even want to know. You're grounded for a week, and I mean it Claire. The only time you will leave this house will be to go to school. Understood?"

"But.....!"

"UNDERSTOOD!" Noah screamed, standing upfrom his place at the table, causing Lyle, Sandra, Mr. Muggles and Claire to back up an inch. All was silent until Claire gave in, only seconds later.

"Understood." she said, throwing her napkin down on the table, running up the stairs two at a time until she rounded the corner, rushing into her room where she shut the door, locking it. Claire walked over to her large bed and threw herself onto the unkempt sheets. She reached out to her bed side table and grabbed the picture of her and West at the beach and tore it to shreds.

As she laid on her bed, she sighed and reached out to her remote and, for the second night in a row, turned on FRIENDS. However, this time, she couldn't focus. All she could think about was what she was going to do to West the next day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Claire's alarm went off the next, morning, she groaned. She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Claire then took a quick shower and dried her hair. She then walked back to her room where she got dressed. Claire walked over to her vanity and put on some makeup and brushed her hair, tying it into a loose ponytail. She slipped on her shoes and marched down the stairs, grabbing her Odessa cheer bag that she now used as a back pack.

Claire glanced around the downstairs. Nobody was down here. Confused, she walked over to the counter where she found a note in her mother's handwriting. It read:

_Claire,_

_Sorry for not waking you, but after last night I figured that you need some space. I had to leave early to take Lyle to school. That fool waited until this morning to tell me that he had to make up a test! But anyways, poptarts and cereal are in the pantry, so just take whatever you need. See you when you get back._

_Mom_

Claire rolled her eyes as she balled up the note and tossed it in the trash. She walked over to the pantry and grabbed a strawberry poptart and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Claire stepped out of her history class and into the cafeteria, she landed her eyes on the one she was waiting to see. West.

Claire glared, walking past everyone to step behind West. She yanked on his shoulder, forcing him to turn and look at her.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Claire, yelling.

"Me? What's wrong with YOU? You can't just walk up to someone and start screaming at them." said West sarcastically.

At this point, sevral people had stopped to watch them, but Claire didn't care.

"How could you tell my dad? You told me that it would stay between you and me." she said. Everyone began to cheer in, assuming from the context that she was reffering to something completely different than what they actually wer talking about.

"You think I'm gonna cover up for my supposed girlfriend going to another guy's apartment? Screw that!" he said.

Now, everyone was screaming "Ohhh!" at the, once again, wrong context. This made Claire even madder.

"First, I'm not now, nor was I ever your girlfriend! Second, how is it any of your business who's apartment I go to?"

Now, everyone was cheering for Claire. She gave a satisfied smirk in West's direction.

West stepped one step closer, looking down on Claire. "Well you sure seemed to be my girlfriend when we were making out on the beach. Oh, and at your house." Now West was the one to wear the smirk while everyone cheered for him.

Claire opened her mouth but before she could say anything, West spoke again. "And by the way, I saw the guy. Yikes."

Now everyone was screaming "Oh no he didn't"s and "You go man!"'s.

That was it. This was Claire's turning point. She closed the remaining space between them and grabbed his shirt, pushing him against the wall. Already people were yelling there props to Claire.

"Now listen up West Rosen, you better watch what you say around me. I'm not afraid to beat you to death. If you EVER so much as REFER to him again, I will personally see to it that you won't be returning back here without at least a broken leg." Claire said with all the hate she could possibly muster.

When she was through, she released her iron clad grip on his shirt and walked off. As she walked, she could hear the people clapping and shouting out to her. She only smiled as she walked off to the library to calm down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sylar couldn't believe what he was seeing as he peered through the small window into the cafeteria at Claire's school.

_"Well you sure seemed to be my girlfriend when we were making out on the beach. Oh, and at your house."_

Sylar cringed and his grip on the windowsill tightened.

_"And by the way, I saw the guy. Yikes." _

Now, Sylar's anger was replaced by embarassment. However it didn't last long.

_"Now listen up West Rosen, you better watch what you say around me. I'm not afraid to beat you to death. If you EVER so much as REFER to him again, I will personally see to it that you won't be returning back here without at least a broken leg." _

Sylar smiled as he witnessed her standing p for herself. To be honest, he hadn't thought that she had it in her. Sylar smirked as he saw her saunter off, a crowd cheering her on. As Sylar walked off, he thought about how Claire had just stuck up for him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So...good or bad? Tell me what's on your mind! Suggestions, ideas. Whatever! I just want your input!


	7. The Aftermath

Thanks for the support you guys!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Claire Bennet stepped into the school library, walking over to the end of the long stretch of bookcases, filled to the brims with various books of various genres. She sighed as she shook her head, her long blonde locks shaking with her. Claire sat down on one of the red padded chairs, crossing her right leg over her left by force of habit.

She breathed out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. After about thirty seconds, she stood up with a frustrated sigh. She just couldn't get her fight with West out of her mind.

Claire walked over to a bookshelf and trailed her finger over the spines, whistling an unknown tune. Finding nothing interesting, she rounded the bookcase to search through more books. What she wasn't expecting was to find Sylar blocking her path.

Claire flinched and took in a sharp breath. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Claire whisper-yelled.

Sylar smirked and leaned against the shelf, arms crossed. "Just came for the show, Claire bear."

Claire grimaced and gave him a light shove. "Don't call me that! Wait, you said show...." Claire's expression was confused.

"Yeah. Gotta say, I didn't expect you to lash out at that tall skinny boy like that. And deffending me. Wow."

Claire's cheeks turned a pale red from her oncoming blush. "Whatever." she said walking past him, continuing to slide her finger across the spines of books. Sylar caught up with her and blocked her path, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Whatever? That's all you've got?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to duck away from him, but he held his arm out, preventing her from moving. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "You know. For defending me. Really."

Normally Claire wouldn't have beleived him, just for the fact of who he was. But now, she could hear the softness in his tone. She determined that he had to be serious. She decided to blow it off by treating it like a friendly action. "No problem. Nobody insults my friends."

Inside of him, Sylar could feel a small part of his heart crack. "Friends?"

Claire nodded, even though she knew that 'friends' was no way to describe this. "Yeah. We're friends right?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Sylar said slowly, drawing each word out as he thought about them.

All was silent for about five seconds. "Come with me."

Claire looked at him like he was a madman. "Huh? Umm maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm kinda in school right now."

He rolled his eyes. "What's the matter, afraid daddy Bennet will find out you skipped?"

"No!" she immediately responded. Sylar smirked down at her. "Fine. I'll go." Sylar now smiled down at her. "Great. Follow me."

Claire did as he instructed. They slipped out of the school like a couple of cat burglars. As they stepped into the parking lot, Claire didn't see West from his position behind the statue, but Sylar did. He smirked in the bo's direction as he led Claire to the car he'd stolen. West stormed off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Claire turned to Sylar from the passenger seat as he backed out of the parking lot. "So, where are we going?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet. Any ideas?"

Claire thought for a moment, pursing her lips as she thought. How about the fair! It just came into town and it's got tons of stuff to do!" Claire was so excited that she was practically bouncing in the leather seat. Sylar thought for a moment. "Sure."

"Yes!"

Sylar laughed. "Just tell me where I'm going."

Claire gave him directions and then he turned on the radio.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you _

Sylar turned the station with a shake of his head.

_One - you're like a dream come true_

_Two - just wanna be with you_

_Three - girl it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me and_

_Four - repeat steps one through three _

_Five - make you fall in love with me_

Sylar once again changed the station.

_Hey hey baby (hu ha).  
I wanna know if you be my girl.  
Hey hey baby (hu ha).  
I wanna know if you be my girl._

Frustrated, he turned the station once more.

_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the click  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

Finally, Sylar relaxed. Claire began to sing along with the radio. After a moment, he joined in with her. They sang along with the words, gigling the whole time as Sylar drove off to the fair.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sylar and Claire stepped up to the ticket booth. "How may I help you two?"

Sylar handed her a fifty dollar bill and a twenty. "Yes. Two adult admissions and a hundred tickets please." They waited patiently as the small woman behind the ticket booth window counted out the tickets. After a short moment, she handed them to Sylar. "Thanks."

They stepped out of the line over to the gate entrance where they handed their admission tickets to the security guard. As they walked into the gate, Claire spoke up for the first time since they had gotten out of the car. "What should we do first?"

Sylar pondered her question for a moment then shrugged. To be honest he hadn't really thought about what they would do here. "Not sure. It's up to you."

Claire beamed at his answer, squeeling with joy. "Yes! Then we definately need to go to the rollercoasters." Claire took hold of his arm, just below the elbow and drug him over to the nearest rollercoaster. Sylar was surprised as she yanked him over to the ride.

"The cyclops? Huh." he mumbled questioningly. The two stood in the line, waiting patiently as the line gradually shortened. Finally, it was their turn. Sylar stepped ahead of Claire and handed the man there the correct amount of tickets. He opened the gate wher Sylar followed him, Claire trailing behind. The man opened the cart for them and they slid into the seat. Shortly, the ride started up, and Claire began sreaming, enjoying every single second.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two hours and a hundred and fifty tickets later, Claire and Sylar walked down the row of games, laughing arm in arm. "Oh! I can totally win that one!" said Sylar, pointing to the game where you toss the baseball to knock over the bottles.

"Nope. No fair! It doesn't count if you use telekenesis!" Claire said in a hushed tone.

Sylar knew she was right. He thought for a moment, then took Claire's hand and led her over to the basketball hoops. "Wanna play sir?"

Sylar glanced back at Claire before answering. "Yes."

"Okay here you go! You get three shots to make it. One goal gets a small stuffed animal. Two goals gets the medium, and all three goals get the large stuffed animal. Here are the basketballs." said the game manager, handing Sylar the basketballs.

Sylar took a step back and dribbled for a moment. Claire just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, looking bored. Sylar lfted his arms and released the ball. He watched as it slid into the hoop with ease. The vendor and Clare snapped to attention. He had actually made a goal! They watched in amazement as he tossed the second ball into the hoop. Finally, he smirked as the final ball made a swooshing sound as it landed in the hoop.

The vendor stood dumbfounded as Claire ran up to Sylar, a grin spread across her face.

"Amazing! You're the first one today to actually make all the goals! Take your pick of any of the animals here!" said the vendor, motioning to the shelf full of large stuffed bears and other creatures.

Sylar looked down at Claire. She looked back up at him. "What?' she asked confused. "Pick one." he said.

Claire's eyes lit up and she turned to the vendor and pointed to the large stuffed panda bear. The vendor handed it to her and she smiled then ran over to Sylar and hugged him. He took a step back, but he placed his arms on her shoulders, hugging her back. They were both smiling as they held onto each other.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sylar pulled into the parking lot of the cafe, stepping out of the car, just as Claire was doing. They both stepped into the door of the restaurant, then walked over to a booth. They picked up the menus and were silent for a moment as they searched for something to eat.

Only moments later, a waitress walked up to their table. "Well don't you two make a darling couple! What can I do you for?" she asked, smiling and poising her pen over her writing pad.

Sylar began "Well we're not actually-", but Claire interrupted him,grinning at the waitress.

"Yeah, we do don't we?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay so the original plan was to continue but I just had to see your reaction! So what do you think? Suggestions? Tips? Comments? Anonymous reviews now available! Next one will be super long! I just needed you guys' reactions!


	8. Newfound friends

Sylar was truly shocked at Claire's response. It took him a moment to register the fact that the waitress was asking him what he wanted to eat. He snapped to attention and said the first thing on the menu. "Uhh, the cheeseburger and fries, thanks." Sylar handed the woman the menu while Claire told her what she wanted. "I'll take the chicken strips but can I get a chocolate milkshake instead of a soft drink?"

The waitress nodded and turned back to Sylar. "What do you want to drink, hun?"

"Water's fine." he said, still absorbed in his thoughts. The waitress walked off and the two sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Claire. Finally, she broke the awkward silence. "Hey, I'm sorry if what I said wasn't cool with you. I just figured that I would humor her." she said quietly, brushing it off, trying her best to keep her composure.

_Why did I have to say that? Geez! I just ruined the day with that stupid mouth of mine!_

"Humor her, right." he said, slightly relieved.

Awkward silence filled the small cafe as Claire and Sylar sat in their seats, each avoiding each others watchful eyes. Five minutes, which felt like hours, later, the waitress brought them their food. They ate in silence. When they were finished, Claire walked out to the car while Sylar payed the bill.

As she walked, she thought about the day, and how it hand turned from wonderful to awkward with one little sentence. She mentally kicked herself, shaking her head, as she approached the car. Claire turned to press her back against the passenger side door, waiting for Sylar to take her home before she could _completely_ commit social suicide.

Claire was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the masked man approaching her until he was holding her to the car by her wrists. Claire wriggled and writhed under the man's weight, struggling, trying to push him off of her. "Get off you creep!"

This only made the man chuckle. He pressed against her, forcing his weight to crush her. Already, Claire had bruises peppering her skin as the masked man held her in place on the car. "You're so beautiful." said the man in an overly raspy voice as he ran his fingers down her arm. Claire tried to slap his arm away from her, but he didn't budge. She began to cry and scream for help, but all she got out was "Sy-" before her mouth was being covered by the man's hand. "Now now beautiful, let's not yell." said the man, holding his large hand over her mouth while the other trailed down her stomach, slowly creeping lower until it rested on the waistband of her jeans.

Claire was now bawling and still trying to force the man off her. She was now litteraly being crushed by his weight. The pressure was beginning to block her oxygen flow. The man grabbed her shoulder, but was ripped away from Claire.

Claire breathed in, thankful for the air. She watched as her attacker was beaten, but her sight was not the best. The large oak tree was casting a mile-long shadow, blocking a clear vision of the fight unfolding before her. She could see her savior punching her attacker repeatedly.

Normally Claire wouldn't wish harm onto anyone but right now, she was just hoping her savior would make her attacker pay. And he did. The man continued to punch the masked man until he managed to get loose. "Thank you so much! I hate to think what almost happened." She called out, still not able to see more than the man's outline.

He then stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. "Now we're even." Sylar said matter-of-factly. Claire smiled and ran over to him, pulling him in a huge hug. For the second time that day, the two were silent as the held each other in their arms.

III

Claire was absolutely silent and content as Sylar drove her to the school to pick up her car. When they arrived, they said their goodbyes. "I'll be at the Motel 6 down the street if you need me." Claire strode to her car, giant panda bear in tow. Claire sang along with the radio as she drove to her house. She glanced at the clock. 7:38.

Her parents were going to kill her, but she didn't care. She had ended up having the time of her life today, despite the bumps along the road. As she pulled into the driveway and came to a stop, Claire grabbed her panda bear for some comfort. She held it close, wishing for luck. Then she smiled. It smelled like Sylar.

Claire was still smiling as she opened the unlocked front door to face her parents. "Claire, I-" began Noah, but Claire interrupted him."Dad, I know. You told me not to ever do that again and I'm sorry."

Noah was surprised at her words and his expression showed it.

"I skipped school because I had a little disagreement, shall we say, with West. I won this panda! Don't worry, I know it was wrong so I'm adding another week to my grounding."

Claire waited and braced herself for her father's screams, but they never came. "Make it a week and a half." was all he said as he stood from his spot on the small white chair and walked off, carrying the newspaper he had been reading. Claire sighed and walked up the winding staircase to her room and collapsed on her big fluffy white bed, kicking off her shoes.

She sighed and moved her bear next to her on the bed. She then laid down on her back and stared up at the white ceiling, humming to a random beat. Claire fell asleep in miutes, still in her clothes. She slept a peaceful, dreamless sleep, until she was awakened by a knock at her window. Claire's eyes snapped open and she jumped to a sitting position. When she heard another knock followed by an "Open up!" she stood and walked over to the window, slidding it open.

"Sylar? What are you doing at my house at-" she paused to look at her digital clock, "Three a.m.?"

Sylar nudged her away and climbed into her room. He shook his head, cracking his neck. "You left your phone in my car." he said, handing her the small cell phone.

Claire looked down at the phone and picked it up. "Thanks." she said yawning. Sylar coughed and walked over to the window. "I'll just be going now."

"Wait!" Claire said, reaching out a hand to hold his shoulder. "Thanks."

Sylar stared at her for a moment. "No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" Now it was Claire's heart's turn to crack. She immediately regained composure. "Yeah."

Sylar glanced at the panda bear on her bed before stepping out of the window. Claire closed it and ran to her bed. This time when she fell asleep, she did have a dream. And her dream had her and Sylar playing the starring roles, and nobody else was there to ruin the moment.

III

The alarm went off way to early for Claire. She groaned as she went through the mechanics of getting ready for school. As she came back from her closet, fully dressed for school, she noticed a note stuck to her window. She walked over and noticed that the note was stuck from the outside. She questioned why Sylar left her a note, for she had no doubt who the writer was.

Claire pushed open the window and grabbed the folded peice of paper.

_Claire,_

_Sorry, but I didn't want to wake you again. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something later? No problem if you don't want to, just give me a call at the hotel. I'm in room 304._

_- Sylar_

Claire smiled as she clutched the paper to her heart. She read it over and over, noticing the marks and lines. She concluded that he must've had a problem writing it for some reason. After she finished her make-up and made sure that everyone was gone, she picked up her cell phone and dialed the hotel number.

"Motel six, my name is Danny, how may I help you?"

"Yes, Danny can you connect me to the phone in room 304?"

"Yes m'am, just wait for the dial tone."

Claire did as instructed and waited for Sylar to answer as she listened to the beeping.

"Hello?"

III

_"Hello?"_ said a groggy Sylar. He wiped his eyes as he rolled over in the bed, trying to wake up. He hadn't fallen asleep until five a.m. after he left Claire's house for the secod time that day.

"Sylar, hey." Sylar perked up at the sound of her voice." Umm, is this a bad time?"

Sylar shoot up to a sitting position, holding the phone to his ear." No, it's fine. So what's up?" he asked.

Claire took a deep breath that he could hear over the phone. "Yea, just wondering if you wanted to, do something after school. I mean, I know I'm grounded but if we keep it short I can just tell my parents I had to pick up something."

"Uh, sure I guess. I'll just wait for you in the parking lot."

"Okay see you at 3:30. I'll ride the bus to get home. Hey, do you have a cellphone?"

Sylar nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Yeah, it's 555-2435."

"Thanks."

Sylar listened as the dial tone went silent. He shook his head and walked over to the motel room bathroom, looking into the mirror. His hair was a mess, his eyes wer bloodshot, he needed to shave, badly and his eyebrows were bushier than ever. He sighed. He would be able to fix three out of the four problems, but the eyebrows wer a lost cause, and he knew it. His eyebrows had always been bushy, even as a kid. Believe it or not, the eyebrows that everyone saw was the best that it got.

Sylar sighed and turned on his heels, crawling back into the bed, setting an alarm on the clock. He wanted to wake up on time.

III

Claire stared at the wall clock in Mr. Henry's english class, her last class of the day, waiting desperately and impatiently, tapping her pencil on the desk. This had pretty much been going on the whole day at school, waiting for the bell to ring. Her science class had been the worst. That was her class with West.

She had managed to switch lab partners, but she still had to face him. Her new spot wasn't much better. The lab table diagonal to him. But, it would just have to do until the semester was over. She was counting the days until summer.

3:17

Claire sighed. Eight more minutes. Way too long for her comfort. Mr. Henry glared at her for the fifteenth time that class, and she had been counting, and said, "Claire Butler would you like to tell us _your_ opinion on the character of Juliet?"

Claire snapped to attention. "Uhh no thanks."

The class snickered. "Well how 'bout you tell us anyways?"

"Um, I don't know I guess she's kinda whiny."

The class burst into laughter. "Completely wrong, Ms. Butler." Mr. Henry turned to walk over to the board.

Claire stood. She was really tired of this guy. "Well, since you asked for my _opinion_ then I'd that I'm right. Freedom of speech, look it up."

Now the class laughed at the teacher, while Claire smirked and sat down. Mr. Henry frowned and looked directly at Claire as he spoke.

"Everything we disscused today, we will be having a test on this friday. That includes you Ms. Butler. You might want to study up." Claire's mouth dropped with surprise while most of the class began chuckling.

It was then that the announcements came over the intercom and a relieved Claire slid her literature book into her bag along with her notebook and her pencil. Claire scanned the room. She leaned across her desk to the girl beside her, fully representing the "Geek" cliche with her broken glasses taped together and her button up shirt and long, old skirt who was neatly putting her things in order.

"Um, excuse me, I was wondering if maybe i could borrow your notes. I haven't really been able to focus today, as you may have noticed."

The girl looked up at Claire as if she was shocked. Claire waited for a moment. Finally the girl spoke. "You're talking to me?" the girl asked sheepishly.

Claire said," Yeah, you don't mind do you? You can come over to my house while I'm copying them if you want."

The girl began to smile but then stopped. "Wait, yo're not trying to play some prank are you?"

Claire looked genuinely confused."No, why do people do that to you?"

The girl nodded, clearly embarassed. Claire's blood boiled. Ever since the time she became an outsider back in Odessa, she had maintained a silent care for others that went through what she had to. She spoke up, momentarily not caring about her plans with Sylar."Well you don't have to worry. No pranks. So, you wanna come over? My mom would love to meet you. I haven't exactly made many friends here."

The girl's mouth dropped open. "You? Not many friends?"

Claire sighed and nodded.

"How is that possible?"

"Huh?"

The girl blushed. "Sorry it's just that you're so pretty and the way you stood up to that boy in lunch, I just thought that you'd be oozing with friends."

"Yeah, well all isn't what it seems. I'm kind of an outsider, what with being the new girl and all."

"Well, in that case, I'd love to come over!"

Claire smiled. "Great. I'm Claire." she said as she reached out her hand.

The girl smiled and shook her hand. "Rachel."

It was then that Claire became aware of her plans with Sylar. She didn't want to miss a chance to spend time with him, but she wasn't about to blow off Rachel. "Oh shoot, I forgot. Someone is taking me home. You don't mind do you?"

Rachel was reluctant at first but nodded. "Yeah it's fine."

Claire smiled. "Ok, great. Just hold on and I'll text him and tell him the new plan."

Rachel's mouth once again dropped open. "H-him?"

Claire nodded and Rachel gulped. Claire whipped out her phone and texted Sylar:

Sorry, but I met this girl 2day nd she's coming over. im taking her under my wing lol is that ok?

Claire waited and her cellphone buzzed:

yeah its fine. im in parking lot. we can go grab a milkshake on the way.

Claire smiled and turned to Rachel. "All set."

Seconds later the bell rang and everyone left the room sprinting while Claire and Rachel waited behind. Once everyone had exited the class, Claire led the way out of the school to the parking lot and approached "Sylar's" car. He leaned against the silver driver's side door, non-chalantly crossing his arms, staring into the distance. Claire's heart thumped slightly faster at the sight of him. He was by no means handsome but she found his imperfections refreshing. He was wearing all black, typical Sylar, but not coming off as goth or emo.

They were now at the car and Sylar turned to them and grinned. "Claire."

She grinned back. "Sylar."

Sylar turned to the girl. "And you are...?"

"R-rachel."

"Well Rachel, I'm Sylar."

She cocked her head to the side. "You mean like Gustav Sylar, the German watchmaker?"

Sylar smiled. "So you know your watches."

Rachel blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Yeah I'm sort of a fanatic."

"Well that's cool. Me too."

Claire smiled. Sylar then spoke up. "You ladies ready to go?"

"I am! Rachel, you're okay with us grabbing some milkshakes on the way to my house, right?"

Rachel nodded and Claire smiled. "Awesome. Let's go!"

Claire slid into the back seat with Rachel, so she wouldn't have to sit back there alone. Sylar cranked up the car and they tore out of the parking lot in the convertible, top down, blasting the radio, catching tons of jealous stares on the way.

III

Rachel, Claire and Sylar exited the Dairy Queen, each with a milkshake to-go in hand, laughing. They were still laughing as they approached the silver convertible and slid into the seats.

"So what did he say after that?" asked Sylar.

"He was like, _'Completely wrong, Ms. Butler' _and then Claire said _'Well, since you asked for my opinion then I'd that I'm right. Freedom of speech, look it up.' _"

Sylar burst into laughter again. "Nice, Claire."

Claire smiled back. "Yeah, you should've seenhis face. Then he was like, '_Everything we disscused today, we will be having a test on this friday. That includes you Ms. Butler. You might want to study up.' _It was so funny! That's how I met Rachel."

Sylar pulled onto the road, en route to Claire's house. They didn't speak until they pulled into the subdivision. "Sylar, stop here."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow, confused. "Why here?"

Sylar and Claire glanced at each other. Claire gave in and explained, not in full detail, but enough or her to get the picture. "Well my dad doesn't really approve of Sylar."

Rachel nodded, preparing to ask Claire more on the subject later. Claire and Rachel hopped out of the car, carrying their books and their bags. "See ya later Sylar."

"Later Claire, later Rachel." Sylar waved as he turned on the asphalt and exited the subdivision.

Claire and Rachel waved back, then turned on their way to Claire's house.

When they reached the inside of Claire's house the first thing they heard was Sandra Bennett. "Claire, honey is that you?"

"Yeah mom."

Sandra rounded the corner. "Well who's this?"

"Mom, this is my new friend Rachel." Claire gestured to Rachel. Rachel grinned nervously.

"Hi Mrs. Butler."

Sandra smiled. "Now honey, no need to be so formal. Call me Sandra. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Rachel looked at Claire who nodded encouragingly."Sure."

Sandra said, "Great, will you need to call your parents?"

"Umm, no actually, I live alone."

Awkward silence filled the Bennett's living room. "Well that's fine. You guys can go up to Claire's room until dinner's ready."

Claire nodded. "Mom, is dad home?"

"Not yet sweetie. But Lyle should be home soon. He had soccer practice today."

"Okay, call me when they're here and when dinner's ready."

Sandra nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Claire lead the way up to her room.

"Here we are!"

Rachel looked around the room. She walked over to the chair beside the bed. "Wow."

Claire smiled. "Thanks." she walked over and took a seat on her bed.

"So what's with you and Sylar?"

Claire froze then laughed. "You're awfully forward aren't you?"

Rachel blushed. "It's okay. Well, we've hung out some but we're not together."

"Are you sad about that?"

Claire ponderd the question."To be honest, I'm not really sure. I'm pretty confused about everything."

Rachel nodded. "Is he the one that West was talking about?"

Claire rolled her eyes at the mention of his name. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about what he said. He looks fine to me."

Claire giggled and Rachel joined in with her. "Thanks. I needed that. So, why are you so shy?"

"Wow, you're forward too. I guess I just don't have very much confidence."

"Well we're gonna change that."

Rachel beamed. "You'd do that? For me?" Claire nodded and Rachel reached out and hugged Claire. "Thank you."

"No problem. Okay first, let me copy your notes and you go brush out your hair, okay?"

III

Claire finished the notes and walked over to Rachel, who was sitting at her vanity as instructed. "Okay, first, let's do some make up. You've got great skin, but we need to line your eyes so that they pop more. Oh, and we're throwing away those glasses. You can have some of my contacts." Claire ran the eyeliner pencil over Rachel's eyes expertly. She was already looking better!

Claire opened her closet door and pulled out a box. "These are some things that I haven't worn yet. You can use these until I can take you shopping." Claire carried the box over to her bed and dug through it until she pulled out a red, flowy, long shirt and some jeans. She handed them to Rachel. Rachel came back wearing the clothes.

"Wow. That looks great on you! Now let's curl your hair."

Once she was done, Rachel looked like a new person.

"Claire! Lyle's back and dinner's ready!"

Claire and Rachel ran down the stairs. They nearly ran into Sandra. "Rachel?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes it's me Mrs. Butler."

"Nice job Claire! I hope you like spaghetti Rachel."

"I do."

Sandra grinned. "Great. Lyle's already at the dinner table so I suggest you guys get in there. I swear the boy eats like he's starved for years."

III

Okay, so obviously alot happened in this chapter. First, props to my main man Lee DeWyze for winning Idol! YAY! Second tell me what you think of the new character. I just couldn't get the idea of Claire taking a nerd under her wing out of my head! Third who really knows what's going on with Heroes being cancelled? I'm soooo confused! Fourth should Lyle maybe have a little crush on Rachel, vice versa or not at all?

Read and Review!


	9. Blow to the heart

**Author's Note:** Well, not really sure what's up because only one person reviewed my latest chapter, so I was pretty surprised and a bit sad, to be honest. That was my favorite chapter so far. Brings me to my next point. Major shout out to **Rose Red Misery.** You are the best! Not only have you always reviewed and even sent a review on an unrelated story to ask something, you were also the only one to review that chapter. Thanks a ton! You're my rock! lol :D So, for you Rose Red Misery, I would love for you to tell me what you want in a story, and I'll make it just for you! :D

The fact that only one person reviewed makes me wonder if anyone is really reading this story. I'm trying to make it better. So, I'm back and in recovery after a bad dose of nightmare-inducing fanfiction!

**_

* * *

_**

Claire led Rachel back to her room after dinner. They had survived relatively unscathed. Of course, her father called to say he was on a "business trip" and she had rolled her eyes. Her brother had been surprisingly and uexpectedly quiet through the meal, for which she was grateful.

Rachel had agreed to sleep over that night with permission from Claire's mother. They sat on the bed and began talking about anything and everything. They talked about school, music, movies, book and more. And Claire knew that eventually, Rachel would bring Sylar back up, so she wasn't surprised when she did.

"How long have you known him?"

Claire sighed this was complicated. Very complicated. "A while."

"Hey, did you notice..."

"Notice what?"

"Just how he always seems to be waiting for something to happen. Almost like he's waiting for someone to just take his life away. He's always on alert."

Claire took in her words. She hadn't thought about it like that before. "Now that you say that, I guess you're right."

**_

* * *

_**

Wednesday.

No word of him.

**_

* * *

_**

Thursday.

Nothing.

**_

* * *

_**

Friday.

Silence.

* * *

_Saturday morning_

She hadn't heard from Sylar.

School had gone by methodically and drug on. She was becoming great friends with Rachel, but even she couldn't keep her mind off of Sylar. That's why on this day, she was going after him.

Claire entered the Motel Six parking lot. It was fairly easy getting past her mother, considering she didn't tell her. Nobody knew wher she was going, what she was doing or who she was going to see. She couldn't help but let her mind wander as she walked up the cement stairs to room 304.

She didn't hesitate, she ripped open the door, not caring what she would find. And what she did find startled her.

There, in front of her, a scene was unfolding. Sylar had her father pressed against the wall. He was throwing punches into his stomach as her father tried desperately to push him off.

Claire's mind spun and her heart stung. "DAD!" she cried, tears streaming. She ran over to them and pushed at Sylar. "Get off! Leave my dad alone!"

Sylar let him go, as she had instructed, no, _demanded_. He stared down at her, mouth slightly agape. Claire clung onto her father and held him. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

She turned back to the man in question. "How dare you." was all she said. Her green eyes, which were red and puffy from silent sobs, glarred daggers at Sylar. She hated him. He was a monster just like everyone had said he was. In that instant, all the time she had spent with him, every hope she had that he'd changed, gone.

Before he could speak, she spoke. "I don't want to hear it." she mumbled. Then she drug her father out of the room slamming the door behind her.

**_

* * *

_**

Claire cried as she helped her father limp into the hospital, the blood from his blue shirt was seeping onto her white blouse. "Somebody help me!" she screamed. A doctor rushed to her aid.

"Ma'm, what happened here?"

Claire was crying so hard she could barely get the words out and the doctor could only make out a few words. "M-my dad...stomach...punched..."

The doctor looked down at Noah's stomach and saw the blood. "Adrienne! Get this man a wheel chair!"

Within moments, a nurse wheeled in the chair and her father was taken away. No matter how much she tried to convince the doctor to let her ome with them, the woman wouldn't allow it. Instead she gave Claire some water and waited until she calmed down to speak.

"Sweetie, what's your name?"

"C-claire."

The woman scribbled something onto a clipboard then spoke again. "Okay, Claire, do you need to make a call?"

Claire nodded and pulled out her phone from her pocket. She scrolled through her contacts and pressed the call button. She handed the phone to the doctor, who looked down at the phone, unsure. "My m-mom...Sandra."

The doctor nodded and picked up the phone. "Yes, Sandra?...This is Dr. Lee at Sterling Medical Hospital...your daughter Claire is here...no, she's fine...well, it's actually her father. Yes m'am. Okay, see you then." she hung up.

"Your mother's on the way."

**_

* * *

_**

It was now ten-thirteen at night. Claire, Sandra and Lyle were all in the waiting room when a man came up to them. "Mrs. Bennet?"

"Yes that's me. How is my husband?"

He shook his head. "Well m'am, he's lost alot of blood and we had to give him a transfusion. One of his ribs is fractured." Their faces fell. "But, we were able to stabilize his condition. The fracture wasn't severe and should be healed in about six weeks. He will need to take it easy. We want to keep him here over night though. Just to be safe."

"Thank you doctor." said Sandra, standing up.

Claire was silent on the way home. When they arrived, each family memeber went off to their own room, for they had eatenat the hospital. Claire crawled into bed after changing into her pajamas. She threw her panda bear over on the floor and pulled the comforter over her shoulders and broke down.

She was all cried out in moments. Her eyes were puffy and she had a headache. Overall, she felt miserable. She had been so afraid for her father, afraid that he wouldn't live. And on top of that, who was the one to cause him pain? Sylar. The same Sylar that she thought had changed.

_That'll teach you to believe that somebody can change._ she thought. She hated him. She was ready to write him out of her life. So why did she feel something grasping her to him? She didn't know.

Morning came and went and she still had no clue.

**_

* * *

_**

_Sunday afternoon - 12:30 p.m._

Claire came down the stairs, her hair dripping from the shower she had just taken. Her light blue t-shirt had spots of water droplets from her hair. She walked into the kitchen and discovering a note, yet again, written by her mother. The small sheet indicated that she was at the hospital picking up her dad with Lyle.

Claire sighed and opened the pantry door, selecting a granola bar and a bottle of water from the fridge. She set her pathetic excuse for a meal on the counter and sat on the countertop, thinking of something she could do. She had already gone through a whole season of _FRIENDS _over the past few days, so she was limited.

Her lifeless green eyes wandered along the depths of the kitchen. They flew over the living room and the stairs, then landed on her father's small office. Curiosity overtook her at once. She hopped off the counter, her feet lightly thudding onto the white tile floor. Her tiny sock-clad feet stepped into the office and she paused at the desk. She bent down and pulled out a white Primatech box.

Claire opened the cardboard lid and shuffled through files. After a moment, she found the same red folder that she had searched for only a few days ago. She picked it up and walked back to the counter after replacing the box to its previous location under the oak desk. She picked up the water bottle and granola bar and walked up the stairs to her room.

She settled into her white fluffy chair and opened the folder while biting into the granola. She pulled out the photo. It was the same photo that she thought was adorable only last week, and it still was. However, now it also held the pain that Sylar had caused her family. The pain that she knew he had caused others to endure.

She set it aside and began reading, starting from the begining.

Claire set the folder down. Her eyes were welling up. The pages in the folder had changed everything. She knew the truth now. She knew exactly what his father had done. Sold him for a couple of bucks to his brother. His adopted father left him. He had a rough childhood. And usually, things got better with time. But not for him. Not for Sylar.

Because her father and some freak named Elle had pushed him. Pushed him into his role of Sylar. They were the reason he had gone bad. He didn't need to be. He could've been better, so much better than he was now.

Claire heard the front door click open and she wiped the almost-tears from her eyes and threw the folder onto her vanity. Sh had to keep her cool. For now. She would deal with her father once she sorted everything out that was flashing through her mind. So Claire put on her best sympathetic face and entered her living room.

"Hey dad!" she said, smiling the whole time. She hugged him for a while and then sat on the couch beside him. Their family turned on the television and popped in _What Happens In Vegas_, her favorite movie, but she hardly payed attention. Her mind was playing over the new information and what she should do about her situation.


	10. What really happened

Author's Note_: _Okay, this is just a filler chapter really.

aclassiciskitten: Well I must say, you are a very attentive reader!

To answer your questions: Noah didn'thaitien West, at least as pertains to this story. Sylar moved the off switch as soon as he got the ability because he knows how things work, so he knew that he had one and moved it. (That's my opinion.) The reason that Claire is forgiving towards him is because he apologized to her, no matter how brief, which nobody has done besides her father after killing her. And yes, I love the series Friends and CSI so I gave them a little part in my story.

Livia Lee: I love that you loved it :)

Anybody: I love your input, so what's your suggestions, because I know how I want this to end, but I'd love some suggestions!

* * *

_Saturday Morning - Motel Six Room 304 - Sylar's POV_

I got up from the bed and clicked off the television. I never was much of a couch potato, but I grew fond of it at times. I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth with the complimentary tooth brush. I was getting bored in this hotel room. I was planning on calling Claire later to see if she was bored like me.

The reason that I haven't talked to her in a while is simple. I was feeling the hunger. There was no doubt in my mind that it would come creeping back to me, it always did. But it's gone for now, and let's just say that it's all thanks to one Mr. Krankson. (A/N: Totally made up)

By the time I had shaved, took a shower and got dressed, I was ready to call her. I lifted my phone, a cheap disposable I swiped from a store, and pressed my finger to the number key. That's when it happened.

Noah Bennet came brsting through the door, gun drawn, and started yelling. "Sit, now!" He was pointing to the bed. I raised my arms as if signalling that I was unarmed. I sat on the bed and he began his interrogation.

"Do you have something wrong in that sick mind of yours?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously something's wrong with YOUR mind. You come bursting through the door pointing your gun at me. Why are you here?"

"I saw you. I saw you with my daughter. How dare you come near her. Just for that I'm going to kill your sorry ass."

I was shocked. For some reason I never thought about anyone I knew, or rather Claire knew, knowing especially seeing us out somewhere. He pushed his gun to the back of my head and pushed me onto the bed. That's when I snapped. I threw him to the wall using my telekenesis, standing at the same time.

I grabbed his gn and threw it to the side. Somehow he kicked me in the knee and I momentarily lost control of my hold on him. He punched me in the right eye and I held him in place and began to punch him in the stomach.

And, of course, that's when Claire decided to walk into the room.

"DAD!" she screamed, her pale face flooding with tears. She ran over to me and shoved me aside. "Get off! Leave my dad alone!"

I let go of my grasp on him, surprise showing on my lips, slightly ajar. Claire held onto her father and asked him, "Are you okay?". When he nodded, she turned to me with hate filled in her normally soft green eyes. They were now hard with anger. "How dare you." she said, a soft, quiet whisper that was barely audible. I was almost unsure that I had heard her correctly. But, I knew, with the look on her face, I had heard her crystal clear.

I tried to explain to her, to tell her exactly what had gone down only moments ago, but she interupted me. "I don't want to hear it." She slung her father's arm over her shoulder and fled out of the room, slamming the door behind her. There I was, left standing in an empty hotel room, confused and thinking.

Somewhere in my head, I thought _' Maybe if I can get to her, explain...'_ but I pushed that thought away. She wouldn't listen. She was too stuborn. Not that I blame her, though.

I guess everyone's right. I can't change. I'm a monster and I always will be. I was worth nobody, especially not Claire. She is so kind, caring, forgiving. Me? I'm a killer. I will always be just that. Nothing more awaits for me in my future. I can never be more than what I am.

So there it is. That's exactly what happened to lead up to this. To lead up to me pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to concentrate and failing. To me trying to stop the salty water from running onto my face. I feel weak. I feel like Gabriel, and I hate it. Hate who I was and hate who I am now. Hate that no matter what, I can never be good enough for her. She will never forgive me.

I suppose I should've seen a breakdown coming soon enough. They come rarely but when they do, they hurt. I brokedown after taking the first ability. I brokedown after what happeed that night with Elle and some other guy who I can't remember the name of. I brokedown after killing my mother. Now, here I stand, blood on my knuckles, breaking down. I had lost control. And I can't take it. Can't take the fact that the one person I was begining to trust would never trust me. So now I'm alone.

Guess I better get used to the quiet, 'cause I'll be like this for a while.


	11. Talk it out

Just so you know, this story will probably be wrapped up in the next few chapters so that I can pursue another Sylaire fic.

Aclassiciskitten: Attentive is a great thing! You made me realize that I wasn't very clear about some things, so thank you. Oh, and I know that you weren't being mean about the Friends thing. Lol. So, got any ideas for a fic for me to write?

RoseRedMisery: Where'd ya go? lol

* * *

It's been a week since dad came home and I found the file. My punishment has been released, so I've been considering my next move with Sylar. I wanted to go to him, explain that I knew what my father and Elle had done to him, but I still wasn't sure I could forgive him for what he did to my father.

Now I've decided. I don't care about what he did to my father. My father has done plenty worse to Sylar and god knows how many other people. That's why I'm going to go to him today. I have to help him. I told my parents that I had a cheerleading retreat to go to. I even pulled a favor from one of the cheerleaders to come over and make it believeable.

I'm sitting on the couch, cheer bag in hand, waiting. And might I say, it's very uncomfortable when you're dad is staring you down. I look at the clock and the hand of the clock is moving dangerously slow. So slow that I'm loosing my mind.

Finally, after what seems like eternity, I hear the doorbell ring. I jump from the couch and rush out the door, shouting my good-byes to my parents.

"So, where are you _really_ going?" she asks me as we walk to our cars. I just smile at her understanding smirk.

"A guy's." I say, leaving it at that. She nods and wishes me luck as we part ways, each getting into our own cars. I pull out of the drie after she does, and I take off.

* 20 minutes later *

Carefully, I raise my hand to the door of room 304. I hesitate before knocking on the hard door. I take a step back and wait. Nothing. I kock again and call out, "Sylar?" and wait again. A few seconds pass before the door opens, slowly at first, then gaining speed. I smile lightly, but it disappears when I can see his face.

I'm shocked. Speechless, for in front of me stands Sylar, but he doesn't look the same. His eyes are puffy from lack of sleep and, my guess, tears. His clothes are wrinkled and his hair unkempt. His appearence only makes me want to help him more.

"Claire?" His lifeless eyes start to show some emotion. Surprise, maybe?

"Yeah, um, is it okay if I come in? I want to talk to you." He nodded weakly and opened the door wider, stepping to the side, allowing me to pass him. I looked around and saw an un-made bed, bags off chips, and empty water bottles. I walked over to a chair sitting by a small round table and sat, waiting to see if he would speak first. He didn't.

"So, um I wanted to tell you that, well, I'm sorry." I said, and his eyebrows shot up.

"_You're_ sorry?" he asked pointing a finger at me from his sitting position on the bed. I nodded and he shook his head.

"Don't, you have no reason to be sorry. I'm the one that almost killed your father."

I nodded patiently. "Yes, I know that, but I also know what happened."

"You know that he saw you with me?"

This time it was my eyebrows that shot up. "What? No! He did?"

"Um, I guess you weren't talking about that, were you?"

I nodded and he sighed. "Well, what _were_ you talking about?"

"I was talking about what my dad and Elle did to you." He flinched at my words. "I know that it's their fault that this happened to you, that they're the reason you became Sylar."

He was silent. "Do you want to talk about it?" He reluctantly nodded.

"It all started when I was in the watchshop..."

* * *

I'm sooo sorry about the shortness but I have SERIOUS writer's block on this story. Some one PLEASE help me!

p.s. I keep reading that people can see how many people VIEW their stories, not just the reviewers Can someone tell me how to do that?


	12. Something Special

Author's Note: God I hate writer's block.

* * *

Claire's POV

"And that's about everything."

I nodded. It had been over two hours since Sylar had begun his epic story. The whole time I hadn't done much more than listen to him. He had told me everything, and I do mean everything. He told me about his childhood, his father, his mother, his watchshop and more. In the beginning, it had been interesting to hear him talk, but after a while, I just got bored.

Just then my stomach chose to growl. "Hey, how about we go out somewhere and grab some dinner? I'm starving!"

He glanced at the wall clock. "Don't you have to be home? It's already 9:30."

I shook my head. "I told my parents I was on a cheerleading retreat."

He smirked at me. There was the Sylar that had been hidden for a while. "For how long?"

"All of today, tomorrow, then I come back that day. Do you mind if I crash here?"

He looked dumfounded, then traded that look for his signature smirk. "Well, Claire, I didn't think you'd be so forward."

I rolled my eyes at him, standing up from the table and stretching. "Don't start being a perv now."

He laughed and walked to the door. "Let's go. I know just the place."

* * *

The waitress set down our plates: Waffles. "So, Waffle House is the perfect place?"

He cut into his waffle and took a bite. "It is for me."

I smiled and took a bite of mine. We didn't speak again until there was nothing left on our plates but syrup. Sylar paid the bill and led me to some park. He covered my eyes with his hands and then set me down on what I assumed to be a bench.

"Okay, now open." he said, removing his hands. I gasped. In front of me was the most beautiful fountain. It was multi-layered and the water cascaded down in a fluid motion. Flowers surrounded the base and the whole scene was illuminated by unseen lights. "It's beautiful."

He sat on the bench smiling, staring at the fountain. "This where I come whenever I feel alone."

I looked at him. "You don't have to be alone anymore." He turned back to me. And as we stared at each other, I began feeling different. In the pit of my stomach, instead of hate and fear, I felt butterflies. As I stared into the depths of his eyes, I didn't see anger and rage. I saw happiness. His eyes resembled the deep color of melting chocolate, not the peircing black of a killer.

And when he closed his eyes and leaned forward, I felt no revulsion, just excitement.I closed my eyes and waited. When his lips met mine, all doubt that I had about him faded away into the deep recesses of my mind, and the rest of the world dissapeared.

Our lips melded together perfectly, as if we were a match made in heaven. He pulled away almost to quickly, but then ran a hand through my hair and smiled at me. I smiled back up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned forward and picked up where we left off.

* * *

Sylar's POV

Kissing Claire was like nothing that I'd ever felt before. It wasn't rushed or desperate. It was slow and soft. Nothing like kissing Maya or Elle, the only other people that I ever kissed. With Claire, time stopped and for a moment, the weight of the world dissapeared.

After we pried ourselves off each other after what seemed like hours, she fell asleep in my arms. I carried her all the way back to my motel room and set her down on the bed. I let her sleep there. I grabbed a pillow and drifted off to sleep on the floor to the sound of Claire's steady breathing.

* * *

Hit or miss? Sorry for the shortness.


End file.
